Reunited Under Mutual Circumstances
by staydownbro
Summary: Farron Crewe was just a child when her father was deported to Australia. She swears to take revenge upon the Judge who stole him from her. But what happens when he returns a changed man, having sworn the same vow? Read and find out.
1. Prelude

_._

_Reunited Under Mutual Circumstances_

_Prelude_

They dressed me in bright pastel gowns and patted my cheek. Dyed my hair brown and styled it with curls. It wasn't appropriate, they said. Black hair. They wanted me to look like them. Talk like them. Behave like them. _Make_ me appropriate. For showing purposes only, of course. It was a strange world they lived in, much unlike my own. The women constantly tried to show off their offspring.

"Oh, look at my dear Juliette, she can play the piano so well."  
>"My Daniel knew the alphabet when he was only three years old, remarkable boy."<br>"I can't believe how blessed we are, Anna is so beautiful and talented."

And on and on they went. Forever boasting during their tea parties and gatherings.

Antoinette D'lous was her maiden name. When she married her English husband she became Antoinette Lewis. She was born in France and possessed the most annoying french accent. Her husband, Thomas Lewis is a fine english merchant. They are my wonderful adopted parents whom so generously saved me from the workhouse.

This world is so out of place for me. Down duvets, furniture of the finest wood, gowns and dresses by the dussin. White silk gloves, hats and corsets. Being seen, not heard.

I have everything that one could wish for. Everything that everyone out on the street wished they had.

I dreamed just like the others of course. I wanted this before. I dreamt of it every night. But I didn't want Antoinette and Thomas Lewis, no matter how nice they were to me. I wanted my dad.

I remember his laugh, his smile. How kind he were. My dad. It didn't matter to him how I looked like or how I came to be his daughter. I was just his little Farron. I miss him. I remember how he would walk me home from sunday school. We chatted and laughed as he held my hand fatherly. His name was Benjamin Barker. He was a barber whom kept his business above Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pie Emporium on Fleet Street.

My mum and dad weren't married when they had me. Dad was young and so was she. They decided that nobody would know about me being his daughter. They said that my father had died in tuberculosis before I was born. Dad was merely mum's cousin whom played father figure for me.

After some time dad married a woman named Lucy. She was very kind and knew about me. They had a daughter together named Johanna.

And then my world shattered. My youthful innocence and joy disappeared with him. He was deported to the other side of the world, and I'll never see my dad again.

I'm stuck in a world of finery and endless etiquettes. But not for long now. My name is Farron Crewe, and I will have my revenge.


	2. Freedom At Last

.

Reunited Under Mutual Circumstances

Chapter 1: Freedom At Last

"Blance?" Farron didn't respond to her assigned name. Antoinette grew impatient and shot her husband an annoyed glare.

She continued staring down at her plate in a slouched posture. Farron remembered how her mum used to cook this same course, only hers tasted better. It didn't feel right sitting there at the table with the Lewis'. She couldn't understand why the couple would want a child.

She wasn't especially motherly and he couldn't care less. Farron would go as far as saying that Antoinette disliked children and youth in general. Thomas only cared for the next shipping of sugar reaching the harbour.

"Blance, listen to your mother." Thomas instructed dutifully. Farron snorted internally at him referring to Antoinette as her mum.

"Are you looking forward to the festivities this evening, darling?" She drawled sweetly. "There is going to be many good looking suitors from wealthy families attending."

So that was their intention. They were marrying her off as soon as possible. She had only lived with the Lewis' for a few weeks and they were already introducing her to possible husbands. She suddenly felt the urge to use her elaborate vocabulary of foul words to insult the couple.

"Yes, of course mother. I'm ever so excited." Farron responded at last. She thanked god for her convincing acting skills.

Antoinette and Thomas conversed stiffly throughout the meal and then excused her from the table.

~~oo00oo~~

Farron sat at her windowsill and saw the guests arriving in their carriages. Her blood boiled as she saw Judge Turpin step out of one of them. However he was trailed by a young girl with blonde hair, Johanna. Her sister. The last time she had seen her was the day they came to take her away. Her heart ached to tell her about their relation. But this wasn't the time. She had to wait. All good things come to those who can wait.

"Miss. Lewis, we must hurry now. Please!" Farron heard her maid stammer in protest to her stalling of getting dressed. "Wait one moment." She saw Johanna disappear out of her sight. "You know what I've said about calling me that Clara; we're friends. Just call me Farron." Clara fidgeted nervously.

"I don't know Miss- I mean Farron. What if Mrs. Lewis hears me? She'll fire me for sure." Farron took Clara's hands in hers. "Don't worry about it; If she does then I'll take responsibility. Alright?" She said reassuringly. Clara hesitated for a moment before nodding.

The party went as planned, unfortunately. Farron would've loved to see Antoinette humiliated. She secretly hoped for one of the servant girls to slip and drop the gravy bowl on her head, how she would have laughed. She conversed as little as possible with all the other girls and boys at her age, politely turning down all attempts to make her dance. She avoided Johanna in particular. Even though the chances were slim that she'd be recognized by her younger sister, Farron couldn't risk anything.

She was sent to her room as the last guest disappeared out the door.

This was it. This was the night. But she had to act as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Clara came in moments later and helped her out of the uncomfortable gown. Once she has been enveloped by the down duvet and Clara had exited; she sprung to action.

With some effort she pushed the duvet aside and fell to her knees next to the bed. Sure enough; the brown leather bag was still there. It's content was crucial for her plan. She had taken some of the kitchen boys clothes out of the laundry. Nothing that would stand out; anyone who saw her would just take her for a simple boy.

She slipped out of the nightgown and into the trousers. The shirt was slightly too big for her but the vest fit nicely. She slipped into her old pair of shoes. She now wished that Antoinette hadn't made her throw away her old dress, it would have been nice to get back into it now. She felt awkward and out of place in these clothes and weren't sure that she could manoeuvre properly in them. She could only hope for the best.

As a last precaution she tucked her chestnut brown curls up in a brown cap atop her head.

She kneeled on the windowsill and carefully pried the window open. She planned to use the ivy who scaled the brick building to descend. She nervously glanced around to make sure she hadn't gained any onlookers. First, she threw the bag down. Then she gripped the ivy in a cramp-like hold. She slipped numerous times, but gained her foothold again. She gave a sigh of relief when her feet once again touched solid ground.

Farron fumbled in the dark night of London for her bag. When her hand didn't find leather; but instead fur, she immediately retracted her hand in alarm. Damn. She had forgotten about the guard dog. She scanned her memory for any encounters with the dog before. She didn't remember it being aggressive. All she could remember was a large, scruffy dog snoring on the kitchen floor.

In her fright she had now found the bag and backed away from the dog. To her misfortune, she stumbled on the cobblestones of the street and fell. The dog jolted up from it's sleeping place and looked at her. She cursed under her breath and waited for the dog to bark and ruin her plan. But it didn't.

She stared at the dog. What was it waiting for? she watched the dog even closer and from the small amount of lighting that the street lights provided, she saw that the dog wasn't what she had expected. It's tail was happily swinging back and forth. What kind of guard dog was this? it looked like it wouldn't hurt a fly.

Farron stood up and shrugged to herself before turning to leave.

Even though it had been years since she had trod the streets of London, she remembered it clear as day. How could she ever forget the freedom that she'd once possessed? and now it was hers again. She glanced around, vaguely recognizing this street. It wasn't too far away from her intended destination.

Farron began to stride away from the Lewis' house but stopped when she heard panting behind her. She turned to realise that she had forgotten to close the gate, and the guard dog was now following her. Oh well, the damage was already done. Let the dog run off for all she cared. She didn't have time to deal with the mongrel right now. Farron wanted to put a good amount of distance between herself and the Lewis'.

The London air was crisp and cold. She ignored the periodic pants from the guard dog behind her as she navigated. It didn't take her long to reach 186 Fleet Street and Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pie Emporium.

The dog was still in her heels when she knocked on the door. It weren't that late. Mrs. Lovett couldn't possibly have gone to bed already. Her thoughts were confirmed when a silhouette appeared behind the door.

"Who's standin' outside my door at such an ungodly hour?" She heard the woman's cockney accent ask. Farron prayed that Mrs. Lovett would recognize her.

"It's me, Farron. I'm sorry to disturb you at this time of the night." She replied. "but I've just fled from the Lewis'. I don't have anywhere else to go." Farron heard Mrs. Lovett opening the numerous locks. Her red head of hair appeared in the doorway as she opened it wide.

"Hush, child. You wan' all of London to hear you?" Mrs. Lovett scolded as she pulled Farron out from the street and into her shop. The guard dog slipped in right before she locked the door again. "That's a guest of yours, I presume?" Mrs. Lovett shook her head as the dog marched into the parlour and made itself comfortable in front of the fire.

"...sort of" Farron concluded. She didn't see any harm in letting the mutt hang around.

Mrs. Lovett pulled off the cap on Farron's head and chestnut curls cascaded down her shoulders. "Blimey. It really is you." Mrs. Lovett marvelled as she pulled Farron in for a hug. She gratefully returned the embrace. Farron could trust this woman, she knew that for sure.

"So ya' finally decided that the fancy life was too much, eh?" Mrs. Lovett chuckled as she led Farron into the parlour. "Yes, I suppose I did" Farron replied. She didn't want to explain herself to Mrs. Lovett.

"Well, ya' can stay 'ere for as long as ya' like, love." She assured her. Farron smiled weakly in response.

"C'mon, you must be tired. Let's get you settled." Mrs. Lovett grinned and led Farron into the guest room. There was a single bed, a nightstand, a closet, a bookshelf and a small window. The wallpaper was stained and old. Everything in the room was covered in a thick layer of dust.

"You get a good nights sleep now, love" Mrs. Lovett lightly caressed her cheek before exiting the room. Farron felt the obvious difference from when Antoinette patted her cheek and when Mrs. Lovett did. Antoinette's touch was stiff and restricted; Mrs. Lovett's was genuine and motherly. Farron heard a gentle scratching noise from outside the door. She opened a small crack in the door to see the dog sitting there.

It would rather spend the night in here with her, then in front of a warm fireplace? This mongrel never stopped surprising her. Farron opened the door just enough for it to slip in.

She took off her vest and shoes; clothes would have to be sorted in the morning. She slipped in under the thin duvet as the old bed creaked in protest. It creaked even louder when the weight of a large dog added to it's burden. Farron glanced down to see the canine coiled at her feet. She sighed and closed her eyes again. Right before Farron fell asleep, she heard the steady sound of feet pacing above her.


End file.
